Many of today's vehicles are equipped with a backup system. During backup events, the backup systems add rear visibility. Typically, in relation to the rear visibility, the backup systems also issue steering guidance. In addition to issuing general-purpose steering guidance, some backup systems for vehicles with a trailer hitch issue trailer-hitching steering guidance.